Karma’s Gonna Get You
by Kennedy2006
Summary: Summary: Sequel to “Dirty Little Secret”. Now that John and Maria are together, what will get in the way? And will Trish and Randy be able to find love? JohnMaria, RandyTrish, Shane McMahon, Melina, others.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to "Dirty Little Secret". Now that John and Maria are together, what will get in the way? And will Trish and Randy be able to find love? John/Maria, Randy/Trish, Shane McMahon, Melina, others.

**Chapter 1**

Shane McMahon had been bracing himself since learning of the fact that his father Vince was on his way down to his office. Trish had sent him a strong message only hours before and not only was it bad enough that Shane had been nursing the pain to his groin that Trish had left him with, but also the fact that his dirty little secret was about to be exposed.

Shane liked to put on a calm, cool and 'in control' front, but when it came to his father it was clear to everyone who the patriarchal man of the family was.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." Shane said clearing his throat as he heard the elder McMahon's knuckles rapping at the door.

When Vince entered the room it was quite obvious that he was not a happy man. His demeanor was intense and you could almost see the veins in his forehead about to explode.

"I had an interesting conversation with Trish."

Shane adjusted his tie and lifted his chin as if trying to appear unaffected. "Whatever she said it's a lie dad. We should have never let her return. She's just here to cause trouble." Shane desperately explained.

Vince's well documented temper was now starting to boil up inside him.

"You and I both know that's not true son. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. I can't keep covering up for your poor decision making when it comes to the diva's here at the WWE. This isn't your personal playground Shane."

Shane swallowed hard. "What are you saying dad?"

Vince now started to make his way over to where his son was sitting behind his desk. As Shane watched the older man approach his normal air of confidence was replaced with sincere concern.

"I'm saying keep your dick in your pants son." Vince angrily replied as he grabbed Shane hard by the collar and shook him. "One more slip up and consider yourself no longer an owner of this company. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir". Shane obediently stammered.

"Good." Vince said now releasing his son and standing upward. With one last hard look and a disappointing shake of his head, Vince turned away as quickly as he had arrived and left the office.

As soon as Vince slammed the door closed, Shane straightened his shirt and tie. He thought of Trish and then spat to angrily himself.

"That fucking bitch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria sat on the edge of the bathtub rocking back and forth nervously as she waited for what seemed forever for the results of the pregnancy test.

"Maria baby, you okay in there?" John called from the other side.

"Yay, I'm fine, I'll be out in a second." She called back, trying to disguise the nervousness in her voice.

She had finally accepted the fact that there was indeed something more than just friendship between her and John. Unfortunately it took two bad relationships, one with Johnny Morrison and one most recently with Shane McMahon to figure it out. Although she would never admit it to John, in Shane's case there was still part of her that believed Shane actually loved her despite his recent actions and selfish behavior. She knew what she was getting into when she became involved with one of the most powerful men in the sports entertainment industry. She should have expected that he would have at least a few flaws. There was one thing she had a hard time dismissing though, and that was the way in which he had treated Trish Stratus. Whether she could find it in herself to believe Trish's accusation that he had raped her or not, her instincts told her it was all true.

As Maria checked her watch one more time, the three minutes of waiting were up. Taking a deep breath and slowly making her way to the sink she squeezed her eyes shut before looking at the results. How she prayed this would all just be a little scare and she and John could just move on with their lives to try and build on what promised to be a euphoric kind of relationship. She needed to be with someone she could trust, someone who truly had her interests in mind and most importantly, someone who knew what made her tick and what made her happy. John had been there waiting for her for so long, and finally she had opened her eyes to see that all of that had been in front of her the whole time. And now this. Her life could change all because of two little blue lines.

Knowing that she would have to look at the results sooner or later, Maria opened her eyes to see the fate that lie in front of her. As she stared at the small device near the sink a tear crept from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Not having any idea of the emotional turmoil Maria was suffering from on the other side of the door, John plopped himself on the couch and started flipping through the channels of the TV to catch the Patriots play the Colts. In his left hand was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with jelly squeezing out from the side. For John, this was the life. Despite the fact that he was now a multimillion dollar celebrity, one thing would never change with John. He would always love the Patriots and he would always love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

As soon as he heard Maria prop open the door to the bathroom and called over to her.

"Wanna watch the game?"

Maria did not respond. Instead she stood frozen still by the door.

It didn't take John long to figure out that something wasn't right. As he looked over at the young diva and immediately flipped off the TV upon seeing her expression. One of fear. He quickly made his way over to her and delicately placed both his hands on her shoulders. Looking down at her with his eyes.

"Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

Maria slowly lifted her tear stained face to his.

"John, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Welcome back to any one who read the first part of this story "Dirty Little Secret", and welcome to any new readers. I hope you enjoy the sequel and thank you to everyone who suggested it. As we all know, sequels generally never live up to the original so I hope I don' blow it with this one (lol). In the next chapter John and Maria discuss her pregnancy and who the father is, and Randy and Trish go out on their first official date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You're what?" John asked with surprise and shock.

Maria looked to the ground, barely able to face him.

"I'm pregnant."

John rubbed the back of his head with his hand and tried to take it all in without seeming overly emotional. Truth is though he was nearly a wreck inside.

"Its okay baby, we'll work through this." He told Maria trying to console her. "Sure I never expected to be a father, but that's okay, I'm here for you. We're in this together."

Maria slowly lifted her head to see the dimples of the former WWE Champion buried deep in the sides of his cheeks. His smile was usually enough to make her feel better, but not this time.

"John, I don't think you understand, the baby is not yours. I know my body. I can count days on a calendar. There's no way this baby could be yours. It's Shane's." Maria revealed causing the blue eyed man before her to take two steps back just to collect his breath.

"Shane's? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Do you think I want it this way? If I could make myself believe that somehow it was yours I would, but the truth is I can't." Maria replied in broken words as her sobs now started catching up in her throat.

John turned away now pacing the floor. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. The bastard had gotten Maria pregnant and there would now always be part of the boss's spoiled son between them.

"So what are you going to do?" John asked with his back turned to the young doe eyed diva.

"I have to tell him. Maybe we can work it out. He's not as bad as people say he is." Maria tried to convince herself.

John turned back to her in a rage.

"Work it out? What the hell do you mean by work it out? You aren't thinking of going back with him are you?"

Maria looked to the ground ashamed and John knew he had his answer.

"Maria, are you crazy?" He asked as he now grabbed both Maria's shoulder and shook them, hoping some sense would come back to her. "You know what he did to Trish. You know he is fucking Melina and god knows who else on the roster. You yourself admitted to me that he made you feel used the last time you were with him."

Maria pushed John away from her. The guilt she was feeling was already crushing her inside and John wasn't helping.

"I know all that John." She said in a raised voice. "But what do you want me to do, get an abortion? This baby shouldn't have to pay for my own mistakes. I made a choice, now I have to live with it. My father ran out on me and I'll be damned if this child is going to be without his father, even if it is Shane McMahon. I just have to make the best out of it, don't you understand?!" She finished, nearing yelling at him with the top of her lungs.

"Maria, Shane's not the answer. You can't force him to change or to love you. He's a snake. Don't do this to yourself Maria. Let me raise this baby with you." John pleaded.

Maria could hardly believe what she just heard. Her eyes once again began to swell up with tears. There was no doubt in her mind that John meant what he said. She knew he was a man of his word and would stand by her through thick and thin. But that didn't take away the fact that the baby wasn't his and somehow she would have to come to terms with the fact that Shane McMahon was the father.

"I have to go see Shane, John." Maria responded.

As John watched her pick up her jacket and head out the door, Maria turned back one last time.

"John, I'm sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing outside Trish's door with a dozen roses, Randy Orton nervously checked his breath and straightened his collar. Surprisingly to him, Trish had actually been the one to ask him out on a date. It was his job now to prove he wasn't a bad guy and that she would not regret the day she decided to give the self proclaimed Legend Killer a chance.

Randy tapped on the door and waited patiently for Trish to arrive.

_Hello, ready to go?_ He said to himself, practicing his deepest, sexiest voice. _So sweetie, should we hit the road?_ "Nah, too sleazy." He told himself. "That's the old me." _Does heaven know they lost an angle on earth?_

"Ahh damn it." Randy spat to himself. "Get it together Randy, you're not at a bar."

As Randy continued rehearsing his first line, Trish suddenly opened the door, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Trish, uh, hi, uh, well, uh..." As was usually the case with Randy he started speaking without actually thinking about what he wanted to say. It was a quality that often got him into trouble back stage.

"Ready to go?" She asked him snickering to himself. She found this side of him to be quite amusing and unexpected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hostess showed Randy and Trish to their table, Randy rushed around to pull out her chair for her. It had been a while since he actually had to act like a gentleman around a woman. First, he wasn't big on dating in the first place and second, most girls he had been with were simply there to party. They weren't looking for a boyfriend and he wasn't looking for a girlfriend. Just someone to fuck for the night. So to say that being on a date with Trish was somewhat unchartered territory for Randy Orton was not a total exaggeration. He was determined to prove to Trish and himself though that he could indeed be a gentleman despite his television persona.

"So Trish, you really look beautiful." Randy raised his eyes above his menu, hiding the playful smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Trish replied simply. "You look pretty good yourself."

Randy raised an eyebrow. Of course he did he thought.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Randy decided to break the ice a bit. Before him sat a woman that for all he knew was a total mystery. Sure she was a great athlete, friendly, gorgeous, talented, blah, blah, blah. But Randy wanted to read into her soul. For whatever reason, she had decided to give him a chance and Randy wanted to know why.

"I was a little surprised you called me." Randy confessed almost out of the blue.

"Really, and why's that?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, it seemed like you made it clear earlier that you weren't interested in dating. You wanted to focus more on your career."

Trish smiled at the tall, blue-eyed man across the table. It was true, she had given Randy a hard time for even approaching her, now here she was being the one making the first move. But Trish knew that she would have to go out again sometime. If she really wanted to put her past behind her she would have to start dating again. Randy was the one who helped her see that. And after speaking with Vince and finally spilling the beans about his precious good for nothing son, she had a sense that a weight had been lifted. Who knew how long it would be before she would let herself feel down again. She knew she had to ride the tide before the wave crashed below her feet.

"I changed my mind." Trish replied nonchalantly, teasing Randy all the while.

Randy leaned back in his chair and took the older woman in with his eyes.

"Some might say you're making a mistake." He warned her.

"Am I?" She asked without missing a beat.

Although the conversation had been light and playful, there was a lot of underlying meanings in the words that were exchanged. Trish may have appeared confident at that moment, but inside she was still reeling from being taken advantage of by a man she trusted and thought she loved. The question raised was more than just about playful banter and both Randy and Trish knew it.

"I hope not." Randy replied sincerely.

**A/N: First I wanted to thank all those who read and reviewed the first chapter. You guys are awesome and the feedback is so important to me. So thank you. In the next chapter, Randy gets Trish to open up about her rape as the two get closer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Trish leaned her head against the tinted passenger window of Randy's black Hummer. The two had started off with a nice dinner and then a few drinks afterwards. It was just enough for Trish to ease back into the dating scene and never once did Randy try to move too quickly, although Trish had been expecting it based solely on his reputation. Instead, he gave her the space she needed to just enjoy herself. Taking in a few drinks didn't hurt either and now that it was well after midnight, it was starting to catch up with her. This had been the first time in a while where she was out so late at night. Usually it was, finish the show, go home alone.

Randy held the wheel and couldn't help but to smirk to himself as he looked over at the exhausted blond diva. He actually surprised himself at the amount of control he was able to maintain through out the date. When it came to women, Randy never had to wait. But he had never met anyone who'd been violated by a man like Trish had, or a least he never would have known without them telling him. It gave him a whole knew perspective. Maybe getting a quick lay wasn't as important as it used to be. Randy laughed to himself. Was he finally maturing? The thought almost scared the hell out of him.

As Randy continued the long drive back to Trish's apartment, Trish had finally dosed off to sleep. She had been thinking of her date and the man who sat next to her. She was taking in his cologne, until somewhere between her conscious state and her dream state of mind, she could suddenly remember the almost too vivid memory of the day she was raped. Unbeknownst to Randy, it was his cologne that brought it all back. Trish remembered that same smell the day she walked into Shane's office to tell him it was over. When he pressed his body against hers, practically crushing her with his weight, she could at that moment smell the over powering scent of him. Her half dream was now turning into a nightmare until suddenly she burst out, "No Shane please stop!"

Randy turned to Trish and placed his hand on her knee, shaking it gently.

"Trish wake up. It's just a dream." He told her.

When Trish opened her eyes she looked over at the man beside her. Her chest moving in an out rapidly from her quick and deep breathing. Trish couldn't help but to look at Randy with fear in her eyes.

"Trish it's me Randy." He told her, trying hard to bring her back from her nightmare.

Finally Trish realized she had just fallen asleep and was simply dreaming. A rush of tears came to her eyes.

"Oh my God, Randy I'm so sorry." She said in a broken voice covering her ashamed face in her hands. "When will it ever end?" She asked herself.

"It's okay Trish. It's in the past."

"No Randy, it's not. Not with these damn nightmares. I thought they were all over. I really thought I had put every thing with Shane behind me. I thought I was ready for tonight. Apparently that's not true." Trish replied.

Suddenly, and to Trish's surprise, Randy pulled his Hummer off to the side of the road and turned off the car.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Trish asked, now starting once again to feel her fear get the best of her.

"Trish, please." Randy begged as he looked her in the eye. "I'm not Shane, I'm not going to force myself on you. You have to believe me."

Trish looked at Randy and his pleading blue eyes helped her to regain her self once again. She knew she had nothing to fear from Randy, so why did it take all this for him to convince her of that?

"Randy, I'm so sorry. You've been a perfect gentleman tonight. But I think I'd just like to get home now."

"Okay, no problem." Randy replied. "But promise me one thing Trish. Promise me you'll give us another try."

Trish found herself suddenly without words. Yes, she wanted Randy, but was she ready for someone like him and did she even want to admit it? Love had brought her pain in the past, but maybe Randy was indeed worth a second try.

While Trish remained silent, Randy's longing eyes took in Trish's vulnerable features. He knew he couldn't force her to love him or to even see that he would never intentionally hurt her. So, pulling back onto the road Randy had no choice but to grant Trish her request and hope that one day he could turn her nightmares into dreams of what the future may hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Maria kissed John on the forehead, careful not to wake him. Although she wasn't anymore than 4 weeks pregnant, she could feel the baby inside of her. She had always wanted to have kids and always dreamed that someday after her wrestling career was over, she could live a simple life with a wonderful husband and get the home with a white picket fence. Unfortunately for her though things in life had taken an unexpected turn. Sure, there was no doubt John could be that perfect husband, but how could she possibly make him raise another man's child? Somehow she had to give up on her dream and instead pray that Shane could find it in his heart to accept the baby as his and her as well.

"Baby?" John said just before Maria was able to sneak out of the room. "Let me go with you."

Maria looked back at John. She had to do this on her own. She didn't want John getting caught in the middle of her drama.

"John no, I need to do this on my own." She replied and then walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Maria walked in to Shane's office he met her at the door and greeted her warmly.

"My, my, this is a nice surprise." Shane told her as his eyes looked her up and down. "You seemed somewhat 'rude' the last time we spoke." He finished remembering their last conversation, one in which Maria had hung up on him after he laughed at her suggestion they go out for pizza. Did she not know who he was?

Of course little did he know that the only reason she suggested it was to find out if Shane really did care about her, or simply the fact that he could fuck her whenever he pleased.

"Yes, I guess I was." Maria replied. "I suppose I just wanted to do something besides just sleep with you. I was hoping we could have done something that _I_ wanted to do."

Shane snaked his hands around her waste seductively and laughed.

"Come on Maria, what more is there? You really expect me to go hanging out at some pizza joint on the corner? We've discussed this. Besides." Shane started to say as he lowered his head to nuzzle on the inside of her neck. "Fucking you is so much more fun."

As Shane let his hand move down Maria's body and up her skirt, Maria pushed him away.

"Shane, we need to talk." She said, now fixing her hair and standing just a bit taller, working hard to hold her ground against a man who obviously had one thing on his mind.

"Fine, talk." Shane replied with his arms folded across his broad chest, annoyed by her stand-offish behavior.

Maria took in a deep breath and placed her hand unconsciously on her belly. Rubbing it lightly without even realizing it.

"The reason I came here is to tell you I'm pregnant."

Shane raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her stomach.

"Really, you could have fooled me. So tell Stephanie, she handles creative."

Obviously Shane was missing the point.

"Shane, I'm telling you because you're the father." Maria replied softly.

Suddenly, the cockiness in Shane's face was replaced with surprise.

"What?"

"It's true Shane. I'm sorry. It wasn't anything I planned. I just thought you should know." Maria continued.

Shane turned away and ran a hand through his hair. The first thing he thought of was his father's earlier warning. Any more screw ups and he would no longer be an owner of the WWE. He turned back at Maria with anger now filling in his eyes.

"Okay, what game are you trying to pull here? Is this about money?" Shane asked, now moving in closer to her with a scowl on his face.

Now it was Maria's turn to be shocked. She couldn't believe that Shane was actually accusing her of making this up simply as a way to bribe him.

"Shane stop, you're scaring me." She said as Shane was practically right in her face.

"Good." Shane replied and then grabbed Maria hard by the arm. "Because no one plays games with me, got that? Go find some other sugar daddy to pin this on Maria and get the fuck out of my office."

Shane released his grip and then pointed Maria toward the door.

Maria wanted to speak but thought better of it. It was obvious Shane was not going to take responsibility for the child she was now carrying and she would truly be in this all on her own.

As Shane slammed the door behind her, Maria leaned up against the door and fell to the floor in tears.

On the other side Shane could hear her whimpering but chose to ignore it. His ownership was a stake and there was no way he was going to let some dumb bitch get in the way of what was rightfully his.

**A/N: In the next chapter, Trish discovers a very distraught Maria.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After her conversation with Shane earlier in the day, Maria was too upset to return home and face John, so instead she told him she would meet him at the arena since Raw was being taped "in town" at Madison Square Garden.

When John finally did run into Maria, it was quite obvious she was still pretty much a mess.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Shane?" John asked as delicately as possible.

Maria had been sitting in the empty arena while the ring crew was setting up the ring. She knew that John would come looking for her the minute he arrived, but honestly she wasn't sure she was ready for all his questions. At the moment all she could do was sit there by herself and think about how stupid she was for even going to Shane with the truth in the first place.

"I'd rather not talk about it here John."

John sighed heavily and then took a seat next to her. He watched as the road crew did their thing, thinking about how in less than an hour he would have to perform in front of thousands of people, when in actuality all he cared about was Maria.

"So when then?" John asked.

It took Maria a few moments before she could collect her thoughts. She didn't ever want to talk about it, she just wanted the problem to go away. And then it hit her, the baby she was carrying inside of her was now a "problem". She felt horrible for thinking that way but somehow couldn't pull herself together enough to look at it any other way. Of course how convenient for Shane that he could just ignore the whole thing.

"When I'm ready John." She snapped.

John looked at Maria and saw hatred in her eyes. He wondered if he had done something wrong, or maybe it was the simple fact that he had a penis, just like Shane. He was now suffering simply because he was a man.

"Don't treat me like I'm the enemy Maria. I'm trying to help you. I told you, you're not alone in this but you have to let me help you." John retorted, refusing to be her whipping boy.

"Help me? How are you going to do that? The minute things get a little heated you'll be gone just like that. And why shouldn't you be, it's not like this baby is yours." Maria replied, struggling to keep herself together.

John had heard enough though. He thought he had proved to her that his love was real and he would never abandon her. The fact that she was throwing all this in his face simply because it happened to be convenient for her angered him more than anything.

Getting to his feet, John looked down at Maria with his jaw clenched in irritation.

"I guess you always hurt the ones you love, is that it Maria?" John asked in a loud voice. "Sorry for_ bothering_ you. If you need me, you know where to find me." John replied and then turned on his heel and left.

Off in the distance, Trish had watched their heated exchange, so as soon as John left, she decided to approach the young diva.

"Hey hon." She said as she placed a hand on Maria's shoulder to get her attention. "Everything okay with you and John?"

Maria looked up at the understanding woman in front of her. Suddenly she felt closer to Trish than any other diva on the roster. Maybe it was because she knew what Trish had been through, on the other hand, maybe it was because she both she and Trish had something in common. They had both at one time or another carried Shane's baby.

"No." Maria replied simply with her head to the floor.

"Care to talk about it?" Trish asked as she sat down next to Maria.

Maria raised her head slowly and looked Trish in the eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

Trish gave her a smile and made the 'locking her lips and throwing away the key' motion.

"Absolutely."

"Okay, here goes." Maria took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Trish put a hand to her mouth in surprise and wasn't sure what to think. Maria was so young and her career was really just getting started. No wonder she was so upset. This couldn't have been planned.

"Oh honey." Trish took Maria's hands into hers and held them warmly. "John's a good man. He'll make a great father. Try to look at the bright side."

Maria pulled her hands away and used them instead to wipe away her tears.

"That's the problem Trish, I can't. The baby's not his, its Shane's."

Suddenly, Trish's jaw fell to the floor. The bastard had got her pregnant. Trish knew all too well now why Maria was so upset.

"Does he know?" Trish asked referring to Shane.

"Yes, I told him this morning. He refused to believe it was his and basically threw me out of his office. He said I made the whole thing up in order to trap him for his money."

Yep, that sounded like Shane. The man had no shame. There was one huge difference though between the time that Trish told him she was pregnant and now with Maria. Shane tried to deny the baby was his, but Trish now had leverage on her side. Something she didn't have when he got her pregnant over a year ago. There was no way he was going to get out of this so easy. Whether he liked it or not, Shane McMahon would have to take responsibility for his actions.

"Did he now." Trish replied and then leaned down to place her arm around Maria's shoulder, embracing her affectionately.

"Listen Maria, just try to take care of yourself. Let me take care of Shane. I'm sure I can get him to come around." Trish replied with a smirk on her face.

Maria nodded her head and Trish got up to leave, placing a kiss on Maria's cheek.

"It will be okay hon, trust me. You have a good man in your life, don't lose him." She finished referring to John.

As Trish got up and left, she intertwined her fingers and cracked them as if preparing for battle.

"Okay Shane, you wanna play, let's play then." She said to herself and then set off in the direction where she knew Shane would be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Trish found Shane he was on his cell phone discussing a business matter while checking out the backside of a diva who had just walked by. Trish rolled her eyes and then walked up to Shane and tapped him on the shoulder.

Shane turned and looked down at Trish.

"Listen Stu, I'll have to call you back. Hold on to those annuities until you hear back from me."

Shane closed his cell phone and stood before Trish overconfident as hell with his arms folded across his chest.

"Talking money I see." She started. "Good because that's what I'm here to discuss."

Shane lowered his head and raised his brow. He found it amusing that Trish was speaking to him as if she had some sort of proposition for him.

"Really." Shane replied coolly and matter of factly. "I'm all ears."

Trish now began to slowly pace around Shane as if she were a cat sizing up her prey.

"I just had a conversation with Maria and it seems you're up to your same old games."

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?" Shane asked.

"She told me that she is carrying your child and that you flat out told her to go to hell. Is that true?" Trish asked, giving him the benefit of the doubt, although she knew it was the truth through and through.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Turns out Maria's like every other woman, a gold digging, lying slut." Shane replied with a smirk hoping to get under Trish's skin.

But Trish simply laughed. She found Shane's macho bull shit quite comical.

"Care to share with me what's so funny?" Shane asked now getting annoyed although trying hard to hide it. He didn't appreciate Trish's flippant attitude in the slightest.

Trish moved back around until she was standing face to face with Shane, and stared up into his arrogantly arched big brown eyes. His lips slightly curled upward in a smirk.

"If you remember Shane" Trish started before she let her eyes gaze downward. "I've got you by the balls so to speak."

Shane unconsciously took a step backwards. He didn't want to be at the other end of a death grip to his manhood for the second time from a woman he knew he had wronged in the past.

"You touch me again Trish and I'll make you regret it." Shane now threatened.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you there, but I can hurt you in other ways. Remember the conversation I had with your father?"

Shane now knew exactly where she was going. Vince made it clear, no more screw ups. Getting a diva pregnant would definitely be considered a 'screw up'.

"My guess is that if daddy found out you got one of his top diva's pregnant, he wouldn't be too happy. He may even be inclined to leave your worthless ass penniless."

"You bitch!" Shane spat, now furious at the power Trish had over him.

Trish's face now turned stone cold serious.

"Now listen Shane, if you don't take responsibility for that child, I will make it my personal mission to make sure you are stripped of every stock option and retirement fund you never earned." Trish replied as she held her stare on the self proclaimed heir apparent.

Shane looked down at her fuming and clenching his fists. He wanted to hit her, but refrained. Being a McMahon and the power that went with it was all he had lived for, and now if he didn't do exactly what Trish wanted him to do, all of that would be gone. Trish had him by the balls that was for sure, and both he and Trish knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Trish arrived back at her hotel after Raw she nearly tripped over the awkwardly shaped box lying at her doorstep. Rolling her eyes she suspected it was from an over zealous fan, but regardless she picked it up and brought it inside with her.

After setting her bag down and removing her jacket, Trish removed the card that was attached to the outside of the box to read it.

_How about a second date? You know you want to! – Randy_

Trish raised an eyebrow upon realizing who the box was from and then opened it to discover a dozen yellow, white and red roses. A symbol of the fact that Randy just didn't know where he stood with her yet. Yes, Trish thought to herself, Randy came off like a cocky son of a bitch, but he was a very sweet, cocky son of a bitch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy raised a finger and called the overly tanned, blond female bartender over.

"Two Heinekens." He ordered with a smile.

As soon as the bartender returned with his drinks, Randy turned to John Cena and handed him one.

"So the baby's really Shane's? Is Maria sure?"

"Says she is." John replied taking a long drink from his beer.

"Man, that's some fucked up shit." Randy replied as he leaned back on his bar stool and raised his hand once again to the bartender. "Two shots of Jagermeister." He called out sensing that John just might need something a little stronger than beer.

As for John, he would have preferred to be back at the hotel holding Maria in his arms, watching TV, giggling, acting silly, without a care in the world. But Maria had insisted he go out with the boys. She was starting to feel sick and wanted to be alone. John couldn't help but wonder that if the baby was actually his, would she have wanted him there to be by her side. But instead she chose to be alone. _Damn Shane McMahon._ John respected the fact that Maria wanted to deal with her own problems, but he thought they were a couple now. How could he make her understand that if Shane wasn't going to be man enough and help Maria out, that she didn't have to be alone in this?

'So what's going on with you and Trish?" John asked wanting to change the subject and get his mind off of Maria, at least for a few minutes.

Randy smiled to himself. If the roses weren't enough to get her to go out with him again, there was no telling what would.

"Less than I'd prefer. I'm trying to take it slow. Shane really messed her up."

John rolled his eyes.

"The guy's lucky he's Vince's son. He just walks around like he doesn't have a care in the world. Just once I'd like to walk up to him a wipe that smirk off his face with my fist." John spat.

"You and I both." Randy agreed as he finished his beer.

Suddenly, Randy felt his phone vibrate.

When he pulled it out of his pocket he had received a text message.

_You got your second date Hot Shot!_

Randy smiled to himself, but he tried to hide it from his friend sitting next to him. Although things seemed to be going good for him, John wasn't so lucky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria stood before the full length mirror in a short, silky nightie and twisted her body around to see if her belly had changed yet. Although she was only a few weeks along, she wondered if anyone would notice she was pregnant. She didn't plan on telling Stephanie until she was at least two months along. News about it was sure to leak out to the public and the questions about who the father was would surely follow. It was tempting to just tell everyone the baby was John's, at least she could avoid some of the controversy. By now, everyone backstage knew that she and John were together. What they didn't know was that previous to that she had been sleeping with the boss's son.

Although she tried not to dwell on the whole situation, she simply couldn't help it. Sooner or later the truth was sure to come out and the only way to avoid it was to either simply quit the WWE entirely, or lie to everyone and tell them it's John's. Shane would probably prefer it that way based on his earlier reaction. Still, Maria felt covering the truth with a lie would simply come back to haunt her. The child would one day want to know who his or her real father was, to start a lie now would only make things worse for everyone.

Before getting herself too worked up, Maria decided she would try to lie down and get some sleep. She missed John and wished that she could just bury herself in his arms and forget about what she held inside of her, but because she just couldn't ignore her reality, she forced herself to not get too close. The future now between them was too uncertain.

As Maria lowered her head to her pillow, she heard the familiar ring of her cell phone. She assumed it would be John telling her when he would be back at the hotel. She was wrong.

"Hello?" Maria asked softly, not bothering to look at the id of the caller.

"Maria, its Shane. We need to talk." Shane said in a deep more subdued voice than usual.

Since his conversation with Trish earlier in the evening, Shane had been sweating bullets. He knew that Trish would go to his father if he didn't try to rectify the situation with Maria in some way. Somehow he would need to satisfy Trish and his father at the same time, without having to take full responsibility for what he considered a huge mistake.

"What do you want Shane?" Maria asked. Shane made it perfectly clear how he felt about the whole thing with her being pregnant, why he needed to be calling her now was beyond her.

Shane took a second to clear his throat.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I was being a real asshole this morning and shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Maria almost fell to the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the Shane Mcmahon she had fallen in love with in the first place. Was he really going to accept the baby as his? Despite everything she had been through with him, she now had a sense of hope that maybe they really could work everything out. What she failed to realize though was that Shane didn't have her feelings or concerns in mind at all, but instead was simply concerned with losing his share of the WWE.

"It's okay, I suppose I can understand. But you have to realize this isn't something I had planned. I would never do something like this just for money. You have to know that. I just thought you needed to know. I'll carry the baby, but this child deserves its father to be in his life." Maria explained now opening up and trying to get Shane to understand she in no way was trying to trap him as he accused her of earlier.

On the other line, Shane shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really wasn't interested in what Maria had to say. He had his own agenda and worked hard to cover up the fact that he would not be having this conversation at all had it not been for Trish.

"Yeah well we won't have to worry about that. I'll pay for the abortion." Shane replied now with a somewhat annoyed tone.

Abortion? Maria never said anything about an abortion and although it would have certainly made her life easier, she was not about to do something she didn't believe in.

"Shane, who said anything about an abortion? I'm having this baby." Maria replied adamently.

Shane now felt himself getting angry. He had tried to be nice about the whole thing. Maria was just being stupid.

"No Maria, you listen, get an abortion. I'm ordering you." Shane replied harshly.

Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she thought Shane was actually going to man up and take responsibility, when really all he was looking for was a to butter her up for a quick fix.

"No Shane, I'm not like you. I accept my responsibilities, I don't try to run from them or fix everything with money." Maria returned, surprised with her own words.

Shane was speechless on the other end. Maria continued.

"Tell me one thing Shane. Did you ever love me? Or was our time together spent just so you could get a quick fuck?" Maria asked.

Shane ran a hand through his hair. How could she have been so stupid? Yes, all of this was her fault. At least that's the way he felt about it. And since Shane didn't know the meaning of love, the answer was obvious.

Maria waited for his answer, but instead all she received was a dial tone as the father of her unborn child hung up the phone.

**A/N: In the next chapter, see how Shane reacts to Maria's refusal to get an abortion and sorry if this topic offends anyone. It's not intended too at all. Please keep reviewing. I love reading what you guys have to say!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Okay WARNING, in this chapter I've taken Shane to a whole new low. Not like raping someone isn't already low, but we are talking possibly even lower. Please note I do not think Shane Mcmahon would be capable of something like this (at least I hope not), but someone has to play the bady guy and he's just so good at it. It's not like I hate the man, it's more of a "love to hate" the man (lol). Anyway, hope you enjoy! 

**Chapter 6**

John entered the room where Maria was sleeping. It was nearly two in the morning when Randy had dropped him off. Already feeling a pounding in his head, John knew that in the morning he would regret the ten shot he and Randy shared between them.

Trying to remain steady on his feet, John studied the delicate form of the woman he loved. Her features soft like an angle. Who would even suspect that she had been through so much lately? John wished he could take it all away, just as the alcohol he had indulged in that night gave him at least some sense of numbness. Unfortunately, it was only a temporary numbness.

John cursed himself as the thought of the baby just somehow disappearing stole into his mind. Maybe Maria would miscarry, then everything would be back to normal in time, he reasoned briefly to himself. But that was the alcohol talking. In his heart, it would kill him to see her have to suffer through something like that. Even though the baby was Shane's, it was hers too, made of her genes, her blood and hopefully her beauty inside and out.

As John walked away t the wash room, somewhat stumbling as he went, he washed his face with cold water. Then staring at himself hard in the mirror he pounded his fist to the sink.

"Damn it! I'm not going any where." He said to himself through gritted teeth.

Grabbing a towel from the wall he dried himself off and then headed back into the bedroom. After removing his shirt and kicking off his shoes he laid down next to Maria and wrapped his arms around her. There was so much a part of him that wanted to make love to her right then and there and just make everything better. How could he show her that he would never be the type to simply leave if he got tired of her and her child? If Shane wasn't willing to be the father, he was, but it was Maria that had to make that decision.

John pressed his lips into the back of Maria's head, letting her soft hair absorb around his face. After kissing her lightly, and holding her with even more strength, he took in the scent of her sweet smelling hair. He wanted to experience every part of her. Maybe somewhere in her sleep she could feel his love for her. Maybe by morning things would be different. Neither of them knew what the future would hold, but in John's mind it would be together that they would face it. A few harsh words from Maria would not be enough to send him packing. He was there for the long haul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Shane had called Melina to his office to discuss the next episode of Raw and some storyline changes.

When Melina enters his office Shane closes the door behind her. He then hands Melina a revised script as he walks past her before resting against the front of his desk with his arms folded across his chest.

"What's this?" Melina asks.

"Some changes for Raw. I'm putting you in a storyline with Maria." Shane responds with a serious, more business-like tone.

Melina raises an eyebrow. Since both were playing characters of a "heel" she found it curious how she would fit into Maria's current storyline.

"You are huh." Melina responds, titling her head to the side as she tried to figure out what Shane's game was. Since sleeping with the man she had quickly come to realize everything he did had a reason and it usually boiled down to his own selfish desires. "I thought Stephanie handled the creative side of the business."

"Don't get cute Melina." He responded annoyed by her response. "I'm still a McMahon, so if I see the need to make a change to a storyline, I do it."

Melina rolled her eyes, an expression that an already very agitated Shane took note of.

"Listen sweetheart, you don't have to like it, but you do have to do it. Just because I've shown you favoritism in the past doesn't mean I won't send you packing either."

Melina laughed, then snaked her way over to where Shane was standing and raised her right leg onto his desk so that it rested right next to his hip. Then slowly she pulled the bottom of her dress upward.

"But Shane, if you send me packing you could be missing out on so much fun." She purred into his ear.

It was no secret that Melina knew exactly how to work a man to get what she wanted. Shane was no exception.

Shane smirked as he looked over at Melina's leg and then let his hand drift up along the side and up under her dress.

"First" Shane said as he grabbed the back of Melina's head and pushed her in for a kiss. "We talk about the script." He continued and then took her into his mouth again. "Then we." Shane continued once more, then went back in again to taste Melina's lips. "Talk about what I might miss."

Melina titled her head backwards and let Shane's mouth send powerful kisses from her lips down to her neck. But before things got too heated, Shane pulled away, frustrating the buxom diva, as he returned to a more business like demeanor.

"Now then." Shane said, clearing his throat. "On next week's show you're going to take out Maria from behind as she and Santino are making their way to the ring. Raw needs more heat. This storyline will put the two of you against each other fighting for the affections of Santino."

Melina's mouth widened.

"Shane, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would two women be fighting over Santino?" She asked.

Shane ran a hand through his hair as he felt his frustration creep up inside of him once again. Melina was asking way too may questions. What was important to him is that Melina hurt Maria. And if the baby somehow got hurt in the process, well, that was Maria's problem. She wants to be on Raw, she's expected to continue to perform at the highest level regardless of her condition. If Maria was really all that concerned about the baby, then she would have walked away from the show by now. At least this was Shane's sick reasoning. Of course his hope was that somehow the baby wouldn't survive and his little problem would be solved. Screw Maria. If she didn't want to get an abortion as Shane had so "kindly" demanded her to, then she would have to deal with the consequences.

"It doesn't matter Melina! That's what we want you to do, so that's what you are going to do. Since when does talent start thinking they can question the creative process?" Shane asked.

"Since it just doesn't make any sense." Melina snapped back sarcastically. "But okay, you're the boss. Now, can we please pick up where we left off? I'd like to get to the gym." Melina, full of high maintenance attitude, replied.

Shane looked at the fiery young diva and pulled her into his body.

"Of course we can." He said, now once again softening his features with an arrogant grin.

As Shane once again worked his hand up under Melina's dress, he was satisfied in knowing the fact that Melina had no idea what he was really asking her to do. And how would she? The only ones who knew Maria was pregnant at this point in time was Trish, Randy, John and Shane himself. Shane was simply playing off of the fact that Maria was in no hurry to let that cat out of the bag, and neither was he. With any luck at all, the whole incident would simply go unnoticed, especially by his father.

**A/N: In the next chapter John tries to convince Maria to talk to Stephanie about her pregnancy and take herself off of Raw.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The drive to the arena was a quiet one. Too quiet for John, but he was now starting to get used to Maria's somewhat distant behavior. He could only hope that as long as he stuck around, in time she would have no choice but to fully accept him into her life regardless of the fact that he was not her child's real father.

Although still not showing it, Maria was now close to one month pregnant, and even though Maria's role in the WWE was currently a non wrestling one, John hated the idea that she was even near the ring where anything could happen. So in order to break the silence, John decided that now would be a good time to discuss his concerns.

"So when do you plan on telling Stephanie you're pregnant?" He asked with his usual deep voice.

Maria had her head resting on her hand as she turned to John.

"I don't know yet. I'm just not ready to deal with all the questions right now. Shane doesn't want to admit the baby is his, so what do I tell people? Immaculate conception?" Maria asked sarcastically.

John rubbed his temple. Sure he'd never be able to understand what Maria was having to go through, but in this instance he felt she was being much too stubborn. It was time she started thinking more about her and her child's well being and less about what other people would think.

"Stephanie won't tell anyone if you don't want her too. She's a McMahon but she's also got a good heart. She's not like Shane. You can trust her." John insisted.

"Can we just please drop the subject John? I'm a big girl."

As Maria rested her head back on her hand, John tried hard to bite his tongue but couldn't.

"You can't handle everything on your own. Something could happen out there and I don't like the idea of you being anywhere near the ring." John replied in a raised voice.

Another argument. It seemed like in the last several weeks that was really all Maria and John had been doing. Arguing.

Pulling off to the side for valet parking, John stopped the car. As the attendant rushed over to Maria's side to open her door, she turned to John coldly.

"Well noted John."

As soon as her door was opened, Maria grabbed her bag and rushed off to the entrance of the arena alone, without even the slightest acknowledgement that John was even with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When John entered the arena, he caught a glimpse of Shane walking past him. Immediately he hurried his walk to catch up with him.

"Hey." John said as he grabbed the business suited man by the arm.

Shane stopped and looked down at his arm where John was holding him. A pompous, arrogance setting into his face.

"If you're smart you'll let go of me now." Shane told the younger man.

John released Shane's arm and watched as Shane straightened himself and his tie. The fact that Shane stood before him as if he had a big set of balls, knowing full well that John couldn't lay a hand on him, humored the former men's champion. Shane liked to act tough, but everyone knows he's spent most of his life hiding behind his name and his father's money.

"I don't want Maria out there tonight."

Shane smirked at John.

"Go talk to Stephanie. I don't deal with talent." Shane replied and then started to walk away.

John felt his anger swallowing his normally easy going demeanor.

Once again he moved up to Shane and grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh I see. You don't deal with talent unless you're fucking them is that it?"

Shane once again smirked as he pulled his arm out of John's grasp.

"I don't have to answer to a guy like you Cena. Do I make myself clear?" Shane asked pointing a finger in John's chest. "Now get out of my face before you regret it."

Once again Shane walked away and this time John let him go. It was obvious that despite the danger Shane was putting Maria in by knowing she was pregnant and allowing her to continue to perform, that Shane was determined to remain a prick about the entire situation.

"Hey man, what's up?" Randy asked as he walked up next to John.

"Maria's doing the show tonight and the million dollar asshole won't do a damn thing about it." John spat.

Randy placed his hand on John's shoulder.

"She'll be fine. It's not like she's wrestling or anything. All she has to do is escort Santino down to the ring." Randy tried to reason, hoping it would ease his friends mind.

"Bullshit Randy. You know just as well as I do that anything could happen when she's up on that apron. It doesn't matter if she's in the ring or not!"

Randy raised his hands in innocence.

"Whoa man, I'm just trying to help."

John settled for the time being realizing that Randy was right. But for all of Randy's efforts, it just wasn't enough for John to feel Maria would be out of harm's way.

"Listen man, I'll have Trish talk to Maria." Randy leaned in closer to John so no one would hear him. "She's been there, she knows what it's like to lose a baby. Maybe she can convince her that going out there just wouldn't be worth all that."

John looked at Randy. Sometimes the man was as dim witted as most people assumed he was, but there were other times when he actually could come up with some pretty decent ideas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Trish found Maria she saw her getting ready to go out to the ring with Santino.

"Maria, we need to talk." Trish said as she approached her.

Maria looked up at the blond headed former Women's Champion.

"Sure, but make it quick. I'm almost up." She replied as she smiled.

"Ten minutes 'Ria". Santino called out.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean? Santino has a tendency to get a little antsy". Maria said giggling at the way Santino was pacing outside her locker room.

In a more serious manner, Trish took in a deep breath and gently took Maria's hands into hers.

"Maria, from one woman too another, I don't think in your condition you should go out there."

Maria's mood now started to turn sour. She assumed that John had sent Trish to talk to her and she was right. The fact that John decided to go behind her back by getting Trish to help him angered her.

"Did John send you in here?" She asked.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean Randy did, but yes, it came from John." Trish replied as Maria shook her head in agitation. "But listen, I would have come to you anyway. Your pregnant, you should not be anywhere near that ring. I know it's hard but you have to start thinking of that baby." Trish pleaded.

"Trish, I know what I'm doing. I'm just not ready for all the rumors and the talk. You of all people should know how difficult this is. I'll be fine. Really. I would never do something I actually thought would put this baby's life in jeopardy."

Trish moved closer to Maria and squeezed her hands even tighter.

"Your right, I do know exactly what you are going through and I also know what it's like to lose a baby, even if the father is a heartless bastard like Shane McMahon. It's terrible Maria. I still think about what might have been and now I'll never know. I'm living with a lot of regret. Losing that baby is one of them." Trish explained, now starting to tear up at the memory of the day she started to miscarry.

It was obvious to Maria just how deep of a tragedy losing that child was to Trish. She couldn't help but to feel sympathy for her and in a sense felt that maybe she was right. Sooner or later people would know she was pregnant, she couldn't hide the fact forever.

"Okay Trish. Just one more show. After tonight I'll go talk to Stephanie. You can tell John this is my last Raw." She told her.

Trish looked up and smiled. As she started to walk away, Maria called out to her.

"Trish! And thank you. I know how hard that must have been for you."

Trish wiped a stray tear with the back of her hand and nodded to the young diva. Maybe Trish wasn't able to save herself from being raped and the loss of her baby, but she could at least make sure Maria didn't make the same mistakes. Call it selfish, but Trish loved taking Maria under her wing. She found herself not only admiring Maria for all her hard work in the WWE, but having a sincere personal interest in her happiness as well.

**A/N: In the next chapter, Maria escorts Santino to the ring and John goes after Melina backstage.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Everything okay?" Santino asked as he and Maria were about to make their way to the ring.

"Yeah fine, just a little nervous tonight I guess." Maria replied, trying to disguise the concern in her voice.

Her conversation with Trish about the baby and the risk of losing it sat in the back of her mind as she placed a hand on her stomach. Was she being selfish by going out to the ring one last time? For whatever reason, a sick feeling was starting to come over her. But as Santino's music hit the loud speakers, there was no turning back now.

Despite knowing what she knew, Maria walked down the ramp in character as if she didn't have a care in the world. Little did the thousands of fans know of the turmoil settling in her mind and the child within her that had yet to see the light of day.

Not noticing the sudden uproar of the crowd as Melina made her appearance and ran toward Maria with a full head of steam, Maria started to walk up the steal stairs toward the apron when she was violently pulled to the ground by her hair from behind.

Unaware of both Maria's condition and Shane's last minute decision to have Melina attack Maria, Santino stayed in character as had been always taught by the booking team when the unexpected happened during a match.

But while Maria tried to defend herself, Melina continued to attack.

In the back, John was livid, but restrained by his fellow wrestlers from running out to the ring.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted. "Stephanie, what's going on here?" He asked as he removed his cap and threw it too the ground.

Meanwhile, Randy ran over to John immediately to try and keep him in control before he got himself into real trouble and possibly fired.

Stephanie was on her headset trying to find answers herself. All she knew was that Melina's attack was not in the script she had approved only hours before the show. Vince though had a tendency to change things last minute, she supposed this was one of those times.

"John, you need to calm down." Stephanie told him.

But the young former champion could not calm down.

He turned back toward the monitor to see Maria still one the ground in obvious pain. The distress in her face made it obvious to John that the pain she was feeling was real and not just a show for the fans.

Satisfied with all the commotion backstage and the way Melina followed through so well, Shane came out as if totally unaware of the reason for Melina's surprise attack.

"Fuck, I'm going out there." John spat, but before he could get through the curtain, Shane stepped in front of him.

"You can't break script like that Cena. We'll take care of this. Maria's fine." Shane warned. But John was having none of it.

"The hell she is you bastard!"

And then suddenly John took a swing at Shane landing his fist solidly on the heir apparent's chin and knocking him to the floor.

"Get that son of a bitch out of here, now!" Shane demanded holding his chin and a scowl on his face.

Randy was quick to pull John away. The last thing he wanted to see was his buddy getting fired over a scumbag like Shane.

"John, you need to try and calm down, for Maria. They're sending a paramedic out there now." Randy assured.

But before John could give any thought to calming down, his eye caught a glimpse of the diva responsible for Maria's attack as Melina was now backstage and making her way to the women's locker room.

Pulling away from Randy, John headed straight in her direction and grabbed her hard by the arms, shaking her violently like a man possessed.

"You bitch, what did you do? She's pregnant!" He shouted.

Melina was now frightened out of her wits as she looked into John's harsh eyes. But the second he announced that Maria was pregnant, her face changed from fright to shock.

"Oh my God, John, I had no idea." She tried to tell him.

"Bullshit!" John replied shaking her even harder.

Melina was now on the verge of tears.

"John, I was just following the script. Shane wanted to start a feud between Maria and me. He said it was all approved. I had no idea she was pregnant. I would have refused. Please believe me." Melina begged.

Although John wanted to wring her worthless neck, he could tell she was telling the truth. She didn't know Maria was pregnant. But Shane, the man responsible for all of this, did.

Finally, John released his grip. Melina immediately rubbed her arms to ease the sting, but was more concerned now about Maria's condition.

"John I'm sorry. Oh my God, what have I done?" Melina asked herself.

"That son of a bitch. He knew what he was doing." John said under his breath.

Melina moved closer to John.

"John, what are you saying? Shane knows Maria's pregnant?" Melina asked now even more shocked.

John looked down at Melina, the veins in his forehead now about to explode.

"That sick bastard is the father. Of course he knew." John replied to Melina's surprise.

"John, are you okay?" Trish rushed in interrupting the two.

Randy walked up to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Maria's been hurt." He leaned down and told her.

"I know, they are taking her to the hospital now." Trish replied and then turned to Melina. "You!" She said as she was about to go after her, but Randy pulled her back.

"She didn't know." Randy explained. "This was Shane's idea. Melina was just following the script. She didn't know Maria was pregnant."

And then suddenly it all made sense to Trish. Shane had wanted Maria to get an abortion so he could sweep it all under the rug. She refused. This was his way of getting rid of what he considered a "mistake" without his father or anyone else being able to prove the baby was his.

"That sorry bastard. If he thinks he's going to get away with this he's got another thing coming." Trish stated.

Now more determined than ever to see Shane pay for all his sins, Trish was going to do whatever she needed to make sure that Shane McMahon would get everything he had coming to him.

"John, go to the hospital. Maria needs you. I'll take care of things with Shane." Trish told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

John was never the type of man to let anyone see him cry, but if he were to do so, this would have been one of those times. Only God knew now what would happen to Maria and her baby. John could only stand by her side. He would have to take care of Shane on another day.

"Do whatever you have to do Trish." He said and then turned on his heels and disappeared.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been extremely busy and had a bad case of the motivation blues. Anyway, hope this was worth the wait. In the next chapter, Trish deals with Shane and John finds out the fate of Maria and her baby.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the hospital John sat beside Maria holding her hand gently while she slept. There was no word yet on the condition of the baby, but John could already feel an emptiness inside the pit of his stomach. It would be nothing compared to what Maria was about to feel.

"Are you the husband?" A doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"No. I'm the friend." John replied plainly.

The doctor took a quick look at his chart.

"Well, the good news is, this young lady will be okay. She can go home when she wakes."

John nodded his head with slight relief, then waited for the bad news which would come as no surprise to him.

"The bad news is she lost the baby."

John lowered his head. Selfishly the first thing that snuck into his mind was the relief of knowing that Maria was no longer carrying that bastard Shane McMahon's child. But would Maria feel the same way? This is her child too. A part of her. There was no telling how she would react.

"Okay, thanks doc. You mind if I be the one to tell her when she wakes?" John asked.

"Not at all son. Just be sure to fill out all the paperwork before she leaves here." The doctor replied, and just as quickly as he arrived, he was now gone.

Still holding Maria's hand John looked at her almost angelic face. This was the last straw. They had been through way too much for him to wait any longer to do something he'd been wanting to do almost since the day he met her. Hopefully by now Maria truly understood just how much John loved her and how much he would always stand by her side. The ball was now in her court. All she would have to do is say 'yes'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still at the arena, Trish pounded on the door of the room where she knew Shane was finishing up a few things for the night. She had just finished speaking to John who had informed her that Maria lost the baby. She was livid and Shane McMahon was going to pay.

Before Shane could even open the door, Trish pushed her way through, pushing Shane along the way until he went crashing into a near by desk.

"You son of a bitch!" Trish yelled at him, holding him by the collar as her body leaned over him.

"Whoa, sweetheart. Sexually frustrated again are we?" Shane smirked as he smugly continued to allow Trish to be the aggressor. Even if it was in fury, Trish's assertiveness was turning Shane on.

"How dare you!" Trish spat, shaking Shane with both her fists curled up under his shirt collar. "You killed that baby on purpose. What kind of man are you?"

Although amused, Shane did not appreciate the accusations Trish was sending his way, even if they were indeed true. There was no blood on his hands, but he was responsible for what happened tonight and both of them knew it.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you." Shane finally straightened up and firmly removed Trish's hands from his collar and held them tightly into his.

"I warned you Shane, and now your father is going to know the truth about that baby. Say goodbye to your precious inheritance asshole." Trish replied and then tried turning to leave, but Shane refused to let her go.

"God your sexy when you get all mad like that." Shane said snidely as Trish continued to struggle under his grip.

By instinct Trish went to lift her knee in the hopes of connecting to Shane's groin, but this time Shane was prepared for it, twisting his body to block the blow.

"That's not nice Trish." Shane said, still controlling her arms and now pushing her toward the door so he could close it behind her.

It was now his full intention to show her who ultimately had the power. He was tired of her threats and little did she know he had already spoken to his dad and covered his tracks should Trish decide to make due on her threats. He'd also found the most expensive lawyer in NYC to argue against a paternity test should it come to that. And now that the baby was gone, the likelihood of that happening anyway was slim to none.

"You've been nothing but trouble since you returned to the WWE, and just the same way you left, I'm going to make sure you do it again."

Trish eyes widened. She knew exactly what Shane meant by his statement. It had taken everything she had, and the help of one Randy Orton to get past the ordeal of being raped. To have to go through it all over again would certainly send her back into hiding for good and ultimately destroy everything she had worked so hard to overcome. Including any future plans with Randy.

As Shane bore dangerously close to Trish's body, she pleaded one last time.

"Shane please, don't."

Shane leaned down his head and took in the light scent of her perfume with his nose.

"God you smell good." He told her, his breath becoming heavy on her neck.

As his body pressed further into hers, Trish could feel his excitement.

In one quick motion, Shane placed both her wrists in his right hand, while he raised his left hand to feel her breasts.

"I've missed these. I'd say you have half the divas in the locker room beat."

Shane's comments sickened Trish as he ravished her body. The methodical way in which he was taking his time created a nausiousness in her she could barely contain.

After handling her breasts and unbuttoning the top few button of her top, Shane brought his free hand up to the back of her head and pulled slightly at her hair in order to expose her neck even further. From there Shane leaned in and sloppily licked her neck all the way up to her lips until he had forced his way into her mouth.

Trish tried twisting her head away from his but it was of no use. His face now was pressed against hers causing her head to remain pinned against the wall.

This allowed Shane even more free reign as his hand now slipped down her body and up her skirt.

In her mind Trish could only think of the time Shane raped her all those years ago. It was the same unbearable nightmare all over again. All she could do now was turn to stone, let the bastard have his way. There was no longer any fight left, Shane may as well fuck a zombie because that is now what Trish had become. It was the only way she knew how to deal with the pain all over again.

Then suddenly, just as Shane had slipped his hand up under her underwear, he removed it and her hands all at the same time.

Trish opened her eyes and looked at the man before her. What was happening she wondered?

Shane smirked at the blond diva as he straightened his tie and collar. Both his breath and arousal now subsiding.

"No more threats Trish. I can do it all over again any time, any where as long as you are still with this company, and you know it. I own you and that pretty little body of yours. Don't make me prove it to you again." Shane warned in an almost calm tone.

Trish stood frozen still. Shane had not raped her as she assumed he would, but certainly made it clear that he would do it again without any remorse or consequence. When backed against a corner, it was clear Shane McMahon would do just about anything to get his way.

"I suggest you think about talking to my father. You won't win." Shane said as he pushed Trish away from the door, opened it and then was gone.

**A/N: In the next chapter, Trish goes back to her old reclusive self and randy tries to figure out why. John tells Maria she lost the baby.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Maria finally woke, she worked to clear her eyes. It took her a few moments to remind herself where she was. At first, she had hoped it was all just a dream. That maybe her and John were somewhere in a far off place, together. No Shane, no baby, no WWE, no worries. She was right about one thing, there would be no baby.

Maria tried to sit up while holding her belly. Right away she knew something was wrong. There next to her she heard snoring. When she turned, there was John looking more than just a little uncomfortable as he tried to sleep in a guest chair half his size. Maria smiled slightly. He was a Godsend.

Maria looked around the room, desperate for water. When she realized she was helpless she laid her head back to the pillow. Her body aching and a piece of her soul she knew was gone had her heart aching.

"Maria." A gruf voice whispered.

John stirred out of his sleep and slowly made his way to her.

She looked over at his as he gently grabbed her hand. His strong chin moving to speak, but Maria stopped him.

"The baby's gone. I know." She said.

John raised a brow. Her mother's intuition told her it was true. Yes, mother. Even though the baby had passed, to Maria she would always know that she was indeed a mother. If only for a few months and regardless of who the father was.

"Maria, I'm so sorry." Was all that John could say before he laid his head next to hers. He cried for her because he knew she wouldn't. Another chapter in their life had been ended, whether they wanted it to or not.

oooOOOOOoooOOoooOooOOooOo

Randy pounded on Trish's apartment door, hardly being able to stand in one place. Anyone seeing him might think he desperately needed to use the bathroom by the way he couldn't stand still.

His deep voice yelled. "Damn it Trish, open the door."

When the door finally opened Trish was still dressed in a bathrobe. It was nearly noon the next day yet Trish looked as if she had been curled up in bed all day with the flu. Randy couldn't help to notice, but there was something he needed to tell her.

Trish turned from Randy leaving the door open, dragging her feet as she moved along to her couch and lifted her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them for security.

"Trish." Randy said seemily out of breath. His adrenaline racing. "Maria, she, she lost the baby. John just called."

Randy stood there waiting for some kind of reaction from Trish. Tears, fury, suprise. Something. But the woman before him was emtionless.

"Trish". He said again, now sitting himself next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Didn't you hear me? Maria lost the baby." He repeated again.

But Trish simply moved away from him, almost as if his touch sickened her.

"Randy please, just leave."

"Trish, what's wrong?" He asked scooting closer to her.

"I said leave Randy! What is it with men and not being able to take no for an answer!" Trish screamed at the top of her lungs.

Randy backed away immediately, turning his head and looking to the ground trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Trish, you went to see Shane last night didn't you."

Trish was now standing with her back to Randy. A hand over her eyes to cover her tears.

"What did he do Trish? Tell me. If that piece of shit so much as looked at you the wrong way I'll kill him" Randy sneered.

After a moment Trish gathered herself.

"Well he didn't rape me if that's what you're worried about." Trish replied almost defensively.

"Then what happened? Something must of happened or you wouldn't be acting this way."

Trish laughed to herself.

"You men just think everything is all about you. Well it's not Randy. This time it's about me and right now I really don't want to deal with anyone." Trish said in a raised voice, hoping that Randy would finally get the point. "You made a mistake by ever thinking I could move on from Shane or the past Randy."

Randy got up from the couch and slowly approached Trish who once again had her back to him and was once again crying. Randy stared down at her, wanting desperately to wrap his arms around her and make all her pain disaappear. God how he wanted to be selfish at that moment. But he simply cared to much.

Instead, he leaned down next to her ear. His hot breath in hers.

"You can Trish. But only make that happen." He whispered.

Randy straightened up and took one last look at Trish who had not moved. He looked down and made his way for the door.

Grabbing the door knob he turned one last time.

"I love you Trish." He called to her in a deep monotoned voice. "When you're ready to pick up the pieces call me. Cause I ain't going anywhere."

When Randy closed the door behind him he was torn between tears an anger. He wasn't about to give up on Trish, but it seemed she was giving up on him. If there was only a way he could help her. Thoughts of erasing a scumbag like Shane McMahon from God's green earth crossed his mind, but in his heart he knew that the scars Trish had could not be repaired by a simple act of revenge. On the other hand, Randy was willing to dish out any measure of it had Trish only given him the word.

**A/N: Long time no updates I know. Thank you to Crystal-R for being persistant. If anyone is still reading, I'd love to hear your feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

Several days since losing the baby had gone by and Maria was at home trying not only to recover physically, but mentally as well. The thought of losing a baby was harder for her to grasp than she originally imagined. Regardless of who the father was, Maria had hopes and knew that she would make a great mother.

In the meantime, John made sure to call and visit whenever possible. The tragedy had actually brought them closer together. Selfishly he wanted Maria to heal from all this with zero regrets. He could see himself having kids some day and he wanted them with Maria. But would she risk another miscarriage? When would she be ready to even try?

"One thing at a time champ." John reminded himself. Maria had been through enough crap with the men in her lives. He wanted to show her that some guys still believe in old fashioned values. First he would ask Maria to marry him. Then he would think about kids.

"What about this one?" a heavily perfumed lady with bleach blond hair asked from behind the jewelry counter.

John picked up the ring and held it in the light. He studied the sparkle in the diamond from every angle.

"This is the one." He replied to the saleswoman with a twinkle in his eye. His trademark smile and dimples making the woman blush as she returned a smile back. Based on the price tag of the ring, she knew the commission for this little jewel would be huge.

After his last meeting with Trish, Randy tried his damndest to give Trish some space. She was once again dealing with her own demons and was determined to take them on all on her own. If that meant disappearing from God's green earth for over a week, then that is what it meant. Word backstage was that Trish had decided to take a leave of absence. For how long, no one knew. But Vince wanted to keep his prized veteran diva happy. So whatever Trish wanted, she got. Randy on the other hand was having a hard time just letting her go. He knew Trish was a strong woman, but no one could overcome some of the crap she had to overcome simply by hiding away and becoming a hermit.

"You're late. Again." A smug tone called to Randy as soon as he entered the locker room to get ready.

Without even a second's hesitation Randy turned to the well-dressed man and laid him out on the floor with one punch to the jaw. Those who witnessed couldn't believe what they saw, Randy just knocked Shane McMahon on his ass.

"Why you son of a….." Shane said as he got to his feet while rubbing his jaw, as quickly as possible trying to save face. But before any further damage could occur, Paul Levesque, otherwise known as Triple H, interfered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa". Everyone just settle down here. He pointed to both Randy and Shane, holding Shane back with his hand against his chest.

Shane straightened his jacket and tie. Then ran a hand through his hair as he tried to compose himself. He gave Randy one last hard stare and then turned to leave.

Randy simply smirked at the man and his bravado. If Randy had it his way, he would have killed the little bastard with his bare hands.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on with you Orton?" Paul asked. His aged face and the lines in his forehead offering up a very serious tone to the question.

"Just got a little carried away I guess." Randy shrugged innocently.

Paul paced back and forth. Since taking on a bigger role backstage he was constantly at odds with having to protect his friends and having to be the businessman Vince expected him to be. Regardless of who he was married to, Paul was still one of the boys through and through, and regarded as such by many.

"Listen Orton, I hate to do this but Vince and I have decided that maybe you need to get your head together, take a break."

Randy smirked to himself and shook his head slightly. He was enjoying the political balancing act bullshit that Paul was delivering him. This was Vince's decision and Vince alone. Paul playing the boss's messenger couldn't hide that fact.

"I don't need a break. I'm fine." Randy retorted.

Paul was now starting to lose his patience. Randy had come a long way in maturing as a person, but there was one thing he seemed to hang on to, and that was testing authority.

"This is the third time you have shown up late. You just knocked out one of our executives, and more importantly you are putting other performers at risk in the ring. Now get your stuff and take some time off. Someone will contact you in the next few days to let you know when you are needed again."

Upon hearing Paul's request, Randy decided it wasn't worth fighting any more. He would take his days off and come back stronger than ever.

"Okay boss. You win." Randy replied and then turned to leave without another word.

As Randy made his way down the hallway, he tried for the twentieth time in the last few days to call Trish. Still no answer. Nothing. He wondered if indeed he would actually be able to "get his head together" if he didn't hear from her soon. God how he loved that woman. No matter how broken she was, he loved her.

Suddenly, as Randy walked past several small offices, he saw one with a makeshift tag that read 'Shane McMahon'. Dirt sheets, fans, peers and almost anyone who knew Randy Orton knew him to be a loose cannon, and although he had stayed out of trouble for several years now, he was due for another episode. Hitting Shane in the face a few moments earlier was only the beginning. He wanted answers and he wanted to send a message to Shane he would not soon forget.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Randy tapped on the door waiting to see if anyone would answer.

"I'll be with you in a second." The voice of the man he knew well replied.

But Randy was not about to wait. So instead he used both his fists and pushed the door in, breaking the lock in the process. Upon entering he heard a woman's startled scream. More like a piercing shrill if Randy could describe it.

"What the…" Shane got up from the couch leaving the woman who was beneath him there naked a desperately searching for her clothes.

Randy's stare was cold and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Eve, nice seeing you here. Don't you have a match for the Women's title in like twenty minutes?" Randy asked knowing exactly what he had just interrupted and now understanding fully why Eve was even in a Woman's title match.

Shane turned to Eve as she gathered her clothes. He himself trying to adjust himself and the arousal he was feeling only seconds before. Randy had definitely crossed the line and Shane was determined to make sure his father would fire his ass before the nights end.

Randy held the door open as Eve hustled out of it. Shane followed close behind in a huff, but Randy stepped in front of him before he could leave.

Realizing that Orton had a few words, Shane collected himself with a crooked smirk on his lips.

"Alright Orton, I don't know what you are trying to pull, but I have work to do. If you don't move, I will call security and have your ass thrown out of this building."

Now it was Randy's turn to smirk. Randy moved alright, but not in the way Shane had hoped. Instead, he moved slowly and methodically closer to Shane so that his nose was practically touching the Boy Wonder's arrogant face.

Randy widened his smile and cricked his neck from side to side.

"Now listen Shane, and I am going to tell you this once. Stay the fuck away from Trish. You've done enough damage to her, Maria and God knows who else. If I hear you even speak her name I'll rip off your balls and shove them up your ass. Understand."

Shane stood there almost stupefied. He knew that Randy would make good on his threat and wasn't about to poke an already angry bear. His goal was to get out of there, run to his daddy and get rid of Orton for good.

After a tense moment, Shane backed away with his hands up and palms forward. The smile coming back to his face as he tried to ease back into is regular confidence.

"Hey, no problems here. I'd prefer it that way." Shane conceded. "Tell, um, you know who, to stay away from me and I'll stay away from her."

Randy stared hard at Shane wanting so bad to hurt him even more, but thinking better of it. Instead, he turned to walk away. With Shane out of the picture, he hoped he was doing Trish a favor. Now if he could only talk to her.

As soon as Randy left and shut the door behind him, Shane took a big sigh of relief. Sweat had formed on his forehead and his jaw was still reeling from earlier. He wanted no piece of Orton, but he would make it his personal mission to convince his dad, and everyone else backstage that Randy needed to be released from his contract and soon.

**A/N:** I know I haven't posted in a very long time, but one of my readers reminded me of this story and I really did enjoy writing it. I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted, but I hope this one was worth the wait and worth reading. Please review. I'd love to hear what you think especially after such a long hiatus. I might also report this story just to bring it fresh into people's mind.


End file.
